Devotion to Her
by Ghotie
Summary: Disclaimer: When Lucy notices that her new relationship with Natsu is bothering Gray, Mira suggests they talk it out. M for Later Chapters
1. Her One of a Kind Smile

_Warning: Rated M for Sexual Content in later Chapters. Please Do Not Read __if you are 10 years old and Younger._

_Disclaimer: When Lucy notices that her new relationship with Natsu is bothering Gray, Mira suggests they talk it out._

* * *

**D****evotion to Her **

Graylu Fanfiction

By: Ghotie

**Chapter 1**

_**May 16, 778**_

_When I see the love of my life and that flame-brain bastard holding hands walking in the guild I'm instantly filled with rage and jealousy. It doesn't seem like me, I'm different when I'm around her. I'm jealous because she's worth it to me. If only she could already see how much I care._

As Lucy and Natsu walked into the guild everyone already has gotten use to the idea of Lucy coming back with Natsu and the fact that she has purple bruises on her neck.

This made the Ice mage filled with hatred for his rival. Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy and Natsu took a seat next to Gray to talk all about the gossip about there now intimate relationship.

Which made Gray want to just go beat the shit out of Natsu for being her first time and not him?

When Natsu started to describe the more descriptive details it made Lucy blush, because she didn't like talking about her sex life.

Gray just asked Mira for a beer and got up, then angrily went to an open table. "Tsk, who do they think they are?" Gray said under his breath. This made Gray a hypocrite because he would be rubbing it in everybody's faces if he were in the same position.

Lucy looked in the direction where Gray has fled to. "Hmm… Mira.

"Hmm… What is it Lucy?" Mira said as she was handing Natsu a beer.

Lucy placed her hand under her chin. "I've noticed that Gray has been different around me ever since me and Natsu started to go out."

Mira was cleaning off beer mugs as she briefly clarified. "Lucy maybe you two should have a chat?"

But Mira already knew what was bothering the Ice Wizard since day one, but it would just be better if Lucy found out herself.

The Celestial Mage just scratched her chin and took Mira's advice. "I hope it's nothing I did, Lucy said apprehensively.

She walked over to Gray's table and said. "You've been avoiding me like crazy, what's the madder?"

As Gray took a big gulp of his beer, he just looked at Lucy in frustration. "It's nothing you'll care about I know it." Gray just took his jacket then walked out of the guild.

As Gray stormed out there was nothing but silence, and a blonde girl dumbfounded at a round table.

Natsu noticed the commotion then sat by Lucy's side like he always did. "What the fuck is his problem." And when Lucy had a frown on her face that made Natsu want to kill the person who made her sad.

"Gray I think I know what the matter is." Lucy murmured.

Natsu just looked at the blonde in sympathy.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I have to go talk to him, Lucy rushed out after Gray with a solicitous look on her face as if she were about to sob.

As Lucy was rushing outside to go find Gray she suddenly stopped when she smelt smoke everywhere. "Gray?"

_Cough Cough!_

"Where are you?"

Gray looked down from the roof he was on (without a shirt on) and just sighed in surprise that Lucy had actually came out to check on him.

"Well Lucy I'm so happy you're concerned about me!" Gray said sarcastically.

"Gray please… don't be angry with me." She looked up at him while it was obvious that he was desperately trying to ignore her.

But it made it hard with her smile. It was so beautiful, it was even making his icy heart melt of how warm it made him feel.

Lucy's smile so warming, so different, so unique, it was her smile that made me fall in love with her in the first place.

Before he knew it he was just staring at Lucy love struck.

"G-Gray, what are you staring at?" She said as her bottom lip was sticking out.

"Oh! Um… Sorry I was just thinking" (_I'm so stupid what was I thinking just staring at her, I better watch out.)_

"Come down Gray, we need to talk about some things."

"O-Okay" The Ice Mages footing was all wrong and before he knew it he was falling from the roof.

"Gray! Watch Out!" Lucy rushed to try and catch Gray before he broke an arm.

"No Lucy get out of the way!" Gray screamed while he was falling.

"I will never let my comrades get hurt." She was determined to save him from this fall.

Another thing that made Gray fall in love with her. She was strong and brave, just like him.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Before she knew it, Gray was right on top of her. With her breasts rubbing against his chest. This made them both blush.

She gazed into his Dark Deep Blue eyes and realized how charming they were. "G-Gray? G-Get….

"Shhhh, you talk too much, he placed his hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking another word.

Then he slowly went closer to her lips until they touched. It was a deep passionate kiss, it was soft and cold.

"G-Gray, Nooo…."

Gray didn't pay attention to her words; he just wanted her to see how much he loved her. And also that she wasn't trying hard enough for this whole situation to stop. So did that mean she accepted him?

Gray had stopped the kiss for a moment to tell her what she was obviously thinking ever since she came out to talk to him.

"Lucy, I have something to tell you …."

"What is it?

"I…. I think I'm in love with…."

Both of their hearts were sunk in and epic romance until they heard a familiar Dragon Slayer from the doorway.

* * *

_**Was this good for my first Chapter? Should I continue? Please leave a comment **_

_**Thank-You**_


	2. She's Mine!

_Warning: Rated M for Sexual Content in later Chapters. Please Do Not Read __if you are 10 years old and Younger._

_Disclaimer: When Lucy notices that her new relationship with Natsu is bothering Gray, Mira suggests they talk it out._

**Devotion to Her **

Graylu Fanfiction

By: Ghotie

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**May 16, 778**_

"Lucy, I have something to tell you …."

"What is it?

"I…. I think I'm in love with…."

Both of their hearts were sunk in and epic romance until they heard a familiar Dragon Slayer from the doorway.

"L-Lucy! What the hell are you and that droopy eyed bastard doing?" Natsu was shocked at what he saw, and what those two doing right in front of the guild. "I can't fucking believe you would betray me like this.

"Natsu I… It's not what it look lik…!" Lucy suddenly stopped her sentence because the words betray was exactly what she did to him.

"Natsu don't yell at her, just calm down, it's my fault." Gray could understand why Natsu was so pissed off because Gray would be the same.

"Natsu just closed his eyes to keep calm and stopping himself from grabbing Gray by the arm and killing him at the spot, you could see the flames about to erupt from the dragon Slayers hands, ready to burn the entire guild to the ground.

"What's going on out here?" Mira screamed. Everyone in the guild quickly heard the commotion and ran outside including Erza, Macao, Mira, Wendy, Elfman, and Juvia. Etc

Gray and Lucy's faces were just as red as blood, just looking at the doorway in shock of how they've been caught French kissing by all of their closest friends.

Lucy quickly pushed Gray aside and stood up. She quickly apologized to Natsu for the wrong doings she has done. But how could the blonde know that a harmless chat with a friend would turn into her kissing one of her dearest friends, but it was not just a normal kiss. It was one of the best kisses she has ever had. He must have had a lot of experience.

"Natsu I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to go this far… I can't tell you enough of how sorry I am…" Lucy t grabbed Natsu's arm and tried to calm him down.

"Lucy I just can't believe you would do something like this, I don't think you deserve my trust…" Natsu pushed her hand off of him. Natsu had a giant vein sticking out of his forehead and he was clutching his fists, trying to be as calm as the he possibly could.

"P-Please Natsu, I love you so much. Please give me a chance to explain!" Lucy had water in her eyes and began to sniffle.

As Gray was getting up and his bangs shading his eyes, he got his shirt and put it on quickly then went up to Natsu.

"Natsu… It's my fault… All of this happened"

"Gray…" Lucy whispered

Natsu just looked at the exhibitionist in betrayal. "Gray, so you're saying you made a move on Lucy?"

"Yes, I kissed her first." Gray wasn't afraid to express his powerful feelings towards Lucy. He actually took pride in it.

Natsu grabbed Gray by the shirt and punched him in the face as hard as he could. He has left a giant red mark on his cheek. "Gray if I ever catch you as much as looking at my woman seductively, our friendship will be over and I'll kick your ass!"

Gray just stayed on the ground in shame, holding back the tears. He practically gave Lucy back to the arms of that fire wizard.

Natsu just started walking with Lucy to her house. "Lucy you're going to have to make it up to me tonight." Natsu chuckled knowing that when he got to her house he would have yet another round with Lucy.

"Gray…" Lucy felt sorry for hurting Gray, but what could she do? She loved both Natsu and Gray; it was a confusing time for the Celestial mage to comprehend. But with all of this being said she just continued walking away just looking back at Gray just laying on the ground, looking like he has lost hope. Natsu had his hands over her curvy waist, getting ready to play when they get to her house. So she continued to walk with him.

Everyone who had previously came outside went back inside to the guild to give Gray some space, all except Juvia.

The Sky was getting Grey, and then it started pouring rain, like how tears were pouring from the Ice Mages face. All he could really do is let the pain out, nothing else to do but to lose all interest in the world. Gray just curled up into a ball and started screaming, with the taste of salty tears in his mouth; Gray just regretted what he had done and how Natsu just treats Lucy like a sex toy. It made him utterly sick to his stomach with what little respect he gave to the blonde. And the worst part was that she didn't know she was being used by the demon next to her.

Juvia began to shed a few tears; Juvia walked next to Gray then collapsed on the ground then brushed his hair off his face. "Gray-sama, it will be alright." Juvia just rubbed his aching head and told him no one said it was easy. She truly loved him but he didn't feel the same.

Juvia went close to Gray's ear to tell the Ice Mage something that has been aching in her heart since she first met her Ice Prince. "Gray-sama…."

Gray opened his red swollen eyes then looked to Juvia's direction.

"Gray-sama… I Love You…" Juvia went closer to The Ice Mages cold face. "I really do Gray-sama." The Water Mage slightly touched his icy lips. It was everything she hoped it would be.

Gray's eyes widened, and then he quickly got up and pushed Juvia aside. Gray was surprised how she felt about him (maybe because he never notices her.) "Juvia…. I don't know what to say. But I'm already in love with someone else."

When the gloomy girl heard those heart breaking words she was filled with sadness and anger. She just wanted to cry, but she knew she was stronger than that. All Juvia did was run away and wasn't seen in the past two days.

"Juvia I had no idea…"

* * *

_**May 18, 778**_

As the days went by in Fairy Tail; Gray always sat alone in a dark corner still seeing Lucy come to the guild with that good for nothing Dragon Slayer, still just using her just for sex. He hasn't talked to Gray ever since the incident.

Lucy noticed that Gray didn't make the attempt to fix things between them, so she had to take action, but the last time she did that thinks turned out badly, but Lucy liked sharing a wet kiss with him, and her friendship was on the line, and the kiss maybe she wanted to kiss him again, maybe this time she could keep it secret from Natsu.

Lucy's purvey smile broke out and she said "I want to talk?"

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Finished Chapter 2 ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it… Please leave a comment and Thanks! Warning next Chapter Rated M**


End file.
